


The Longest Summer

by Listen_to_my_Melodia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Jisung, Baby Minho, Childhood Friends, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Tiny bit angsty, other members will probably appear at some point, student Jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_to_my_Melodia/pseuds/Listen_to_my_Melodia
Summary: Jisung was four when he first stepped in the Lee house to spent the summer since his parents couldn't take care of him. Starting then, he came every single year, loving each second he had to spend with his pretty-Minnie-hyung until the day he became a bit too old to stay at their place for this only reason...or Jisung and Minho see each other two months per year but it's enough to have them stuck to each other.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work I started a long time ago and dropped at some point  
> I want to try again with the boys to find the motivation to finally end it.  
> soooo... No plagia

Jisung was four the first time he stepped in the Lee house. He actually doesn't remember about it well, but he knows how afraid he had been.

When his parents left, Jisung stayed in the garden with this woman who welcomed them when they arrived. She looked gentle and her face was a bit round like her mother’s. They probably were around the same age but he never saw her before and he felt a bit scared. He wasn’t really at ease with strangers.

“Minnie! Come here baby,” the middle-aged woman called her son.

A six years old boy scampered along to the place Jisung and the woman were. When he noticed the unknown face he tilted his head and sent his mother a questioning look. She squatted next to his younger and only son and patted his hair.

“This is Jisung. He'll spend summer with us. He's only four, which means you’re a hyung now, take care of him okay?” She explained with a smile.

Minho examined the young boy in front of him and smiled cutely, hands cupping his own face.

“You bought me a friend?” He squealed, eyes sparkling happily.

Minho's mom chuckled and look the toddler that was watching his son carefully, visibly curious.

“You can't buy friend pretty,” she said to her son, amused.  
“Pretty?” Jisung whispered as he looked the older boy.

This nickname, she kept using it to call his son when he was acting cute – something he was prone to do because of the reactions it provoked. But to the little Jisung, it took a different meaning. A bit too young or too shy to ask, he used it as his hyung's name. Year passing by, it became a reflex. 

Even fifteen years after, Minho was still His pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

The month of June had just begun. At that period, summer seemed far away - the wind was cool and the sun was hiding behind the clouds. In the garden that was also the backyard of the city's restaurant, the owner put down her bags and stopped for a moment to contemplate the sky.

"Ah... the weather is not that good this year. I wonder if the weather will be so cloudy when summer comes," The woman in her fifties asked aloud, facing up at the greyish sky.

"I wonder too. It would be the first time in this city without sunny weather," A well-known voice came from her back, making her jump slightly.

"OMO! Jisungie!" She exclaimed, half surprised and half happy to see the grown-up boy she loved like her own kid.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Lee." He answered with a kind smile.

Mrs Lee frowned and scolded him the way she used to when she had to take care of him when he was younger. "I told you not to call me Mrs Lee!"

Jisung laughed and easily complied. "Sorry, eomma."

A soft smile appeared on the woman's face as she walked closer to the young man who was now taller than her. With her eyes squinted and hands resting on his well-built shoulders, she looked at him from head to toes with maternal tenderness.

Despite his slight discomfort under the intense gaze, Jisung just smiled, appreciating the familiar warmth of her hands. She tilted her head to have a closer look and couldn't help but let out a short squeal. After a moment, she pinched his cheek lovingly, showing her motherly side.

"You grew up again, didn't you??" She stated as she stepped back to look at him. "And you are getting more and more handsome every year!" She complimented and Jisung couldn't help but blush slightly. “You changed your hair colour too, didn’t you?”

He heard those comments pretty often but hearing that from her, his 'second' mother, the compliment seemed less polite and more genuine.

At almost nineteen, Jisung wasn’t that tall but his deep gaze always had the knack to destabilize anyone who would sustain it for too long. Some people called it his 'sharp eyes' and they surely were, but the woman knew all the kindness hidden behind those dark pupils. After years of watching his growing process, she had witnessed how the toddler could be sometimes shy and reserved then silly and loud the minute after. Conversely, she still saw the innocence from his childhood in him. She knew how hard it was to equal his fondness for the ones he cared and how he endearing he could be once you were close enough.

Well, of course in fifteen years, she had had enough time to see all those details most people wouldn't notice.

 

Fifteen years ago, at the mere age of four, Jisung left Seoul for Gimpo for the first time. Because of their work, his parents had to leave the country for two months and they didn’t really feel safe at the idea of bringing a toddler all around Asia for such a tiring trip.

What was supposed to be a onetime thing recurred every year, from the beginning of June to the beginning of August. From then on, Jisung spent every summer with the Lee, enjoying this time like a holiday, even if it wasn’t.

The Lee family lived in a coastal village in Gimpo, close to the frontier with North Korea. People were amiable, the environment pleasant and the weather mild. He had no problem to fit in the place his parents called his 'country house'.

He loved this small village more than anyone expected it from a city-boy and fit in the family as if it was his own. In the blink of an eye, he grew attached to them, in particular to their only boy. From the moment they first met Minho had taken care of him.

He was the hyung he never had, the older brother would teach him everything he couldn’t ask his parents and showed him what life was. When they were together, the days seemed to be shorter than usual.

Even if the memory was a bit blurry, he could remember the gentleness the boy had greeted him. Day after day, year after year, Minho accompanied him with the same affection each time. In his province, his city, his house, his room and his school... introducing each place and each person y knew to give him the feeling this place was also his home.

It worked perfectly. Jisung always felt at home. Minho may not be the only reason he felt that way, but he was the main one. In fifteen years, he never spent a summer without his company, in his second home.

In the Lee's house, he built a part of his life, parallel from the one he was leaving the rest of the year; A life technically not so different yet much more pleasing.

The thing with small cities in the countryside was that everybody knew each other. It could be a bad or good thing, but in Jisung’s case, it helped a lot. Exceptions were given more easily, facilitated by the proximity and the small population. With a smile and a bit of effort, it hadn’t been too difficult to obtain a special treatment to have him enter the school. The Lee family were the well-known owner of a small family restaurant in the area and they easily arranged Jisung's exceptional one-month per year education with the director of the city school.

Thanks to that, his periodic schooling had never been a problem and he enjoyed it more than he ever did in Seoul. Since the first days, he decided school was way better in Gimpo than it was in Seoul. The classes were fun and more varied, but as he grew up, he ended up admitting the fact that sharing the courses with older kids – among which was Minho – helped a lot of this impression.

"Will you eat with us?" The woman asked, cutting off his thoughts while she already dragged him in the house.

"Of course," He answered with a bright smile that accentuated cutely his mismatched eyes.

"I didn't think you would come this year," She confessed. "After all, you're legally an adult and you started leaving by yourself. You don't need us to watch over you either. There's no more reason for you to come.."

"I always had been happy with you all." He said gently and still full of sincerity.

"And I'm happy you came to visit."

Mrs Lee dropped the basket she had brought with her and emptied the tools that were in. She took the bag full of vegetables she left next to it and lifted it to the counter. When he noticed how heavy it looked, Jisung hurried to help here. She thanked him with a motherly caress in his medium length hair.

"So, what are your plans for next year? You started to study composition in SNUA I heard?" [Seoul National University of Arts]

"Yes, I wasn’t sure at first, but I think it was the best choice. It’s really interesting and I get to meet a lot of pros. For now, I just started so I’ll just keep going until I graduate, but after, I don't know. I decided to give myself one more year to think about it." He told her.

"So responsible, if only Minho could follow your example... but well, you know him, he never liked to study and he enjoys his freedom too much. You always had been way more serious in this field," She remembered out loud, making the comment for herself more than Jisung.

He nodded without saying anything. Indeed, it wasn't a new fact. He liked learning and he liked studying Music and composition, his passion. Minho liked to know but didn't appreciate much school's benches which were too constricting for his endless desire for freedom. The system was not made for him.

Many people compared Minho to a cat for his never-ending sass, his inclination to be touchy-feely and his 4D personality, but Jisung would rather call him a bird. He was always around, close and reassuring but couldn’t stay in a cage. He had the need to spread his wings and fly from time to time, always keeping his nest preciously but loving his independence more than anything. He loved to dance and could spend hours practising, but he needed autonomy and recognition, something the university system would never offer him.

When they were younger, they ventured this idea to go together to the university, him writing songs and Minho dancing to them. Now, he knew it had only been the meaningless vow of two children. They never took enough time to talk about it again as they grew up to make it a thing. Hell, they never ever fulfilled their old promise to travel to Japan together – the country they grew addicted to through a great deal of anime and mangas when they weren’t old enough to be called teenagers. 

 

Mrs Lee looked at him, as once more he was lost in his dreams. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw this serious aura he had that enhanced the natural charms of his features.

"And to say that you're intelligent on top of being so handsome... You grew up so well," She said proudly, not hesitating to pat playfully his bottom when she saw him look away.

Whereas she was laughing from his reaction, the door slammed and a figure he could have identified even in the dark appeared at the entrance. Back turned, leaned against the wall, he untied his shoelace and took off his shoes.

"I'm back home Eomma ~"

Mrs Lee didn't answer. She looked toward Jisung with a teasing smile and tilted her head toward his son a silent sign.

"Good afternoon Minho," Jisung said cautiously trying to keep his voice neutral and as stable as possible.

His back still facing them, the newcomer straightened as he recognized immediately the voice he hadn’t heard for months.

"Jisung." He whispered while he turned over to be sure he didn't imagine the sweet sound.

He walked toward him and took him in his arms. Jisung jolted a bit from surprise and hugged him back.

One year. One year they didn't see each other. One long year full of longing in the course of the contacts had been rare. One year without having the opportunity to enjoy the comfortable presence of each other.

Then, despite the lack of intimacy, the questions stayed without answers and the hesitations left, they both forgot everything to savour fully this embrace.

"I missed you," Minho murmured, his voice sliding against Jisung's collar bone.

"I missed you too," Jisung whispered at his turn, pressing the warm body against his.

When they parted, their eyes met and in less than a second, they disappeared in the contemplation of the man in front of them.

"You grew up again," Minho said as he walked one step back. "Could you please stop so I can still say I’m the tallest?" He joked without moving his gaze from his dongsaeng.

"I already heard that from your mom, five minutes ago." Jisung teased gently.

"Sadly it's true. I liked it better when you were one head shorter than me"

Jisung smiled at the memory but didn't respond to the silent reference, it had been such a long time. He kept his eyes on Minho too, until the voice of Mrs Lee cut them off.

"Oh, Minho! Before I forget, Felix dropped by and left a copy of your contract so you can give it to the consulate. Everything’s on the table, remember to bring them with you tomorrow," She warned her son.

Jisung blinked as he faced her with the face of someone coming from another word or as if she was speaking another language. The words hit his mind without him being able to understand fully their meaning.

"You’re going to the consulate?" He asked hesitantly, hoping the answer would not be the one he thought about.

He saw Minho duck his head guiltily and his teeth bit his low lip. After those long years by his side, Jisung knew some of his habits never changed. This one was part of them. Since their younger age, Minho always had this subtle reaction when he was facing a situation he would have preferred to avoid. No doubt about it, this time again, the subject was one of those he wanted to avoid, or maybe worst, hide from him.

"Yes, they requested some additional documents for the visa application and of course, he didn’t go yet," She explained without looking at him as she replaced few belongings on the work surface. “Why does this kid always do everything at the last minute?" She sighed and tilted her head toward Jisung who stayed quite silent.

"The visa..." Jisung repeated dumbly.

Mrs Lee stopped in her movement and turned toward Jisung. Seeing his surprised expression covered with sadness, she looked at her son, only to see his eyes on the floor trying to escape the accusing glare she was sending and the deceived one from the younger.

"Should I understand you didn't tell him anything?" She sighed.

Minho didn't answer, but she didn't need one to know she hit home. She knew both her son and the one she called playfully her 'part-time son' well enough to understand they never broached the subject.

"And why is that?"

Once again she couldn't obtain any answer, but she noticed without difficulty the uncertain glance his son gave to Jisung.

"And when did you intend to do it?" She scolded him, her voice louder than usual. "When you'd be in the flight? Or did you expect me to tell him once you would be out of the country?”

Minho denied. She well knew it wasn't the case, but as a mother, she also felt there was something deeper behind this silence. Once again, she sighed and shook her head, eyes closed.

"I let you deal with your own matters." She announced as she left the room.

When she was gone, the silence took place once again. Minho didn't manage to raise his head, like bent by the culpability he was feeling. After long minutes debating with himself, Jisung took a deep breath.

"So, you're leaving?" He said, feeling a lump in his throat.

Minho nodded in a slightly shaking way, mouth resolutely closed.

"Soon apparently..." He stated as he remembered Mrs Lee's words.

Minho acquiesced once more without a word and Jisung did the same, nodding in silence.

 

"Alone?"

"With Felix and Hyunjin." Minho gulped slowly.

"When?"

"By the end of the month."

"Why?" He asked once again, and the word held more meaning that he wanted it.

"I don't…" he managed to articulate with difficulty. "Maybe... I..." He exhaled slowly and bit his lips. 

Minho looked downcast, a bit like a kicked-puppy and Jisung felt an urge to take the older man in his arm. He wanted to reassure him, to keep him in a comforting and heart-warming embrace, but his own pain prevented him from making a move.

If Jisung wasn't always the most talkative kid in the city, it had always been different with Minho. Their conversations were long, with a lot of messy never-ending sentences and as many interruptions from one or the other. This time though, for the first time, he didn't know what to say at all and didn’t dare to ask more questions that would probably just break his heart. So he stayed silent, struggling with his confused feelings.

"I see." He let out painfully.

His heart rate increased and he didn't know what else he could add. He had been waiting for this period of the year with so much hope, apprehension and above all, longing, that he never imagined things would turn this way. He felt weird, oddly empty and lulled by a feeling he didn't know.

It was the first time in fifteen years, he wouldn't spend his summer with Minho. The first time they would not spend the summer side by side since the first time they met.

It wasn’t much of a big deal, really. They grew up, they had a life. Surely, he could get used to it. Then, why did it suddenly feel like everything was meaningless? Surely, this would be the longest summer of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MinSung first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a long time to decide if I should post the chapter in this order or not, so I hope it won't be too confusing if I mix.  
> (I invented pretty much everything about the families because I've no idea if they've siblings or not xD)

The sun still standing in the sky barely began to turn reddish when the Han's car arrived in Gimpo. Her husband at the wheel and his son sleeping behind, Kyungjin contemplated the colourful scenery.

From the entrance of the city, they had been informed in details about the way they had to take, afraid that Kyungjin had forgotten after all those years. They drove along modest buildings and arrived in a perky district in the middle of which was a charming small family restaurant.

They snaked in and out behind the constructions and reached a path surrounded by shrubs. The car's weight let marks of their passing in the gravel. They finally stopped in front of a door in the backyard. Kyungjin recognized it immediately as the one from her childhood and a nostalgic smile appeared on her lips.

She got down of the vehicle with enthusiasm and haste she thought she had lost over the years. When she closed the door behind her, she couldn't help but close her eyes to breath in deeply. The air had this familiar odour of home and wind from the countryside she didn't felt for a long time. Her daydream was interrupted by a voice directly coming from her crazy youth.

"Welcome home Jin-ah~" Jihye greeted her.

Kyungjin, who recently became Mrs Han, originated from Gimpo. She had spent a good part of her childhood there before she left the region to study in Seoul and met her husband. Kyungjin and Jihye were friends and neighbour since birth, living literally in front of each other. Jihye was a few years older, but around here, it didn't matter that much.

The two women had spent long years side by side, never leaving the other. They frequented each other until Kyungjin left the city. They kept their promise to never forget their friendship despite the distance and time. Even after more than ten years of separation, they knew they could rely on each other. They kept regular contact, even if not so frequent, but their friendship never faded and they were both really proud of it.

Thus, it was natural that, when the job she occupied with her husband called them to spend months abroad, she thought about Jihye.

Jihye who became Mrs Lee in the prime of life and almost immediately became a mother as well stayed in Gimpo after her wedding. She had two daughters, both much older than her son and she now shared most of her time between her youngest son and the restaurant she took over with her husband.

The first time Kyungjin mentioned the business trips the couple would have to take to Malaysia, she shared her concern at the idea of bringing along their son to a foreign country for months. She was scared it would be too hard for him as work might take a lot of time as well. It didn't take long for Jihye to offer to welcome their son into his house if needed.   
None of them really took it seriously. Then, as the date approached, they both thought it might be the best solution. 

She hesitated for a long time. But Kyungjin was resolute, convinced that no other idea could be better. After all, her friend was a mother as well and knows well how to take care of a child. Moreover, her friend assured she would be pleased to have his son home, having herself a boy not much older. Somehow, Kyungjin was also pleased to share with her son a bit of the peaceful countryside that lulled her own childhood. She was convinced this way, he will learn about another world, another life, away from Seoul. Maybe, it will also permit the shy boy to open up to the environment he was sometimes defiant to.

Her childhood friend in front of her, Kyungjin went to hug her. They shared a long embrace before they separated. Her husband went out of the car and came to greet her at his turn.

" Did you make a good trip?" Jihye asked to the young couple.  
"Really good. It's not that far and there wasn't much traffic," the second woman explained.  
"Nice."

Jihye looked around and put back his eyes on his two guests.

"Where is your little one?"  
"In the car, sleeping. Travel had been long for him, he's not used to it."  
"I understand, poor thing," Jihye said with a nod.   
"I think he was waking up when I stopped the car," Mr Han corrected.

Kyungjin nodded, a bit surprised and walked near to the car. She opened the door and found the little boy eyes wide open, quietly sat in his booster seat and his belt still tied.

"Jisung," she called gently. You can drive down you know, we arrived.

The toddler untied his belt and jumped out of his seat. Completely awake, he drove down the car with a vivacious expression and observed from afar his mother's friend next to his father who was looking at him. More than the woman, it was the environment that caught his attention.

Always on the look-out, he didn't know which way to turn. So many trees, flowers, colours... more than he had ever seen before. Born and raised in Seoul, he was amazed by this unusual panorama. This vegetation, those perfumes soothing the air, more than he had the occasion to know. At the mere age of four, he only knew the way separating kindergarten and his house. Occasionally, he also played to the park near their apartment. That was why in front of a world so full of novelty, he had been enthralled by the infinite horizon in front of him.

He scampered to the small garden and squatted next to the plants that began to bloom. He stretched his hand to touch them, full of curiosity. 

"Jisung~" his mother called him to prevent him from touching them.  
"Don't worry, those plants saw a lot more with the one I've at home."

Jihye went closer to Jisung with precaution and squatted by his side.

"Do you like fruits?" She asked softly.

Jisung glanced shyly at her and looked away to the small garden.

"I like strawberries," he said pointing the strawberry plants.  
"Oh! Did you recognize the plants? You're smart," Mrs Lee complimented.

Although he was only four years old, Jisung was bright and curious. His mother heard it a lot from the school teachers, but she also noticed it herself rather frequently. Often, the boy had remarks that weren't his age. He interrogated about everything and looked an answer for anything he was confronted to. He may not be a genius, but he was smart and clearly more mature than most of the children.

However, he had a hard time socializing with kids his age. He got on well with adults but he was more distant and withdrawn with children at the kindergarten. It was this point that worried his mother the most. She was afraid the relationship with Minho would be complicated. Not that she expected fights or disagreement, but she knew how he usually walked away from other children and retreated to himself or close to the adults. She still hoped that maybe, this one time, the cohabitation would help his son open up a bit.

"Jisung, Jihye unnie will take care of you after dad and I will leave," his mother said as she walked nearer.

Jisung shook his head but he didn't seem too bothered by the news. The exchange had been short, but he was already trusting his temporary guardian.

Jihye et Kyungjin exchanged a knowing look and the older stroke delicately Jisung's hair. All the young boy attention was focused on the blooming plants all around.

"You will be able to eat them in a month or two when they are mature," Jihye explained as she saw him so captivated by the strawberry plants.

Jisung nodded joyfully, excited in advance. His expression made smile the three adults who weren't looking away from him.

"Where is Minho," she asked her friend.  
"He's not here yet. His older sister kidnapped him for the day, he'll be back only tomorrow morning."  
"Oh, what a shame! We probably won't meet."  
"I guess you're right. When do you have to go?"  
"I think we'll leave right after the breakfast. We wouldn't like to miss the plane."  
"Hum, I understand."  
"Mom! Rooms are ready," a girl informed from the second floor's window.  
"My second daughter, Sukjin. She doesn't look like it, but she's already 13," Mrs Lee indicated with an amused smile.  
"Good morning!" Sukjin greeted the couple.  
"Good morning," answered the two guest in unison.  
"Let's go, I will show you your the room. Since Sooyoung isn't home, you will use hers. And Jisung can take Minho's. They'll have to share anyway."

Mr and Mrs Han accepted and entered the house, Jisung following close behind. With his parents still around Jisung grew accustomed perfectly to this environment. He especially appreciated their host's cooking and ate with passion everything served to him for each meal. He had no problem either to get on well with the girl of the house who wouldn't stop cooing the adorable boy. She couldn't stop hugging him, pinch his cheeks and giving him some sweets. Jisung liked the attention and didn't mind staying beside her when she asked him to.

It reassured his mother a little bit to see him so peaceful. He seemed to get used to Minho's room where he fell asleep without any problem. When at the morning Kyungjin and her husband had to leave, Jisung clung on to his mother with a sad face but he didn't cry. She took him in his arms for a long time and kissed him. Then his father did the same before they both climbed to the car.

When they left, they didn't fail to make high signs to Jisung who was quietly standing next to Jihye. They stayed like this a moment until the motor's sound wasn't perceptible any more and the woman incited Jisung to give his hand.

When his parents' car was just a dream, Jisung stayed in the garden with her. He wasn't particularly worried. She looked gentle and her feature reminded him a bit of his mother. At the same time, noises could be heard inside the house and Jihye guessed her son was back.

"Minnie! Come here baby," the middle-aged woman called her son.

A six years old boy scampered along to the place Jisung and the woman were. When he noticed the unknown face he tilted his head and sent his mother a questioning look. She squatted next to her only son and patted his hair.

"Who is it?" He asked curiously.  
"This is a new friend. His name is Jisung. He arrived yesterday and he'll spend summer with us," she explained with a caring smile.

Minho blinked many times, looking alternatively his mother and the toddler.

"He's four, it means you are a hyung now, so you have to take care of him right?" She added.

Minho examined the young boy in front of him and smiled cutely.

"You bought me a friend?" He said with bright eyes.

Minho's mom chuckled and look the toddler that was watching his son carefully, visibly curious.

"You can't buy friend pretty," she said to her son, amused.  
"Pretty? Jisung whispered as he looked the older boy fixedly.

This nickname, she kept using it to call his son when he was acting cute, but to Jisung, it took a different meaning. A bit too young and too shy to ask, he didn't think furthermore and used it as if it was his hyung's name.

"Jisung, I'm your hyung," Minho said, too happy to finally have a new friend to play with.  
"Pretty hyung," Jisung nodded and greeted politely.

Minho expression was surprised, but he didn't worry that much about the nickname that was given to him. Clearly, because he wasn't able to understand fully the whole situation implied.

"You want to play with me Jisung?" Minho asked as he gripped the younger's hand.

Jisung didn't say a word and looked at Minho up and down for a while. Minho's lips stretched happily and showed his smile where two milk teeth were missing.

"Come with me, I'll show you my secret hideout."

Minho pulled the small hand still in his and encouraged Jisung to follow him once more. The question didn't remain for long. As he tightened his little fingers around Minho's, Jisung let the older boy bring him to the 'secret hideout'.

For the first time of his short life, Jisung felt totally at ease and poured his whole trust in his new friend.


End file.
